<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>帮助 by Lmanman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652289">帮助</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman'>Lmanman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other, 罗宾罗 双o 非典型abo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico Robin/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>帮助</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>乔巴是第一次知道，高烧也会导致omega的发情期提前到来。这绝不是什么常见现象，具体的原理乔巴还没有弄清楚，他只能把这种突发状况归结于罗的特殊体质。</p><p>红心船长的信息素味道是昙花香气，平时闻起来清冽幽远，绝不会给身边人带来什么困扰。但发情期时就大不一样了，过于浓烈的昙花香气真的会让人头晕目眩。暂时待在巴托船上的草帽一伙和巴托的船员们一起避开了omega所在的房间，避开那颇有攻击性的香气。</p><p>乔巴临时调配了omega抑制剂，但是嗅觉过于敏感的乔巴无法靠近香气浓烈的房间，至于巴托船上的船医？他们没有船医，他们依靠奶奶的偏方在大海上生存。最后还是罗宾接过了乔巴手上的注射器，成熟稳重的历史学家走向了omega所在的房间。</p><p>乔巴捂着自己的鼻子，担忧地看着罗宾的背影，<br/>“放心吧！罗宾一定没问题的！”<br/>草帽船长摇摇晃晃地坐在栏杆上，笑着安慰他的船医。小驯鹿回头和路飞的眼睛对视，重重的点头，伙伴之间就是要互相信任！</p><p>罗宾的忍耐力要比其他人好得多，即使进入香气中心她也依旧保持清醒，陷入发情期的omega喘息着趴在床上，重伤和情热让罗虚弱无力，意识不清，罗宾进入房间也没能惊动警惕的红心船长。女人径直走向床铺，她稍稍弯下腰向罗说明，<br/>“你发情了，特拉男君。我是罗宾，来为你注射抑制剂。”</p><p>男人向罗宾露出了布满潮红的脸颊，他现在甚至无法辨认眼前的人是谁，omega下意识摆出戒备的姿势，<br/>“离我远点！”<br/>沙哑的嗓音毫无威慑力可言，努力做出警惕姿态的omega看着反倒更惹人怜爱。罗宾稍稍后退试图安抚眼前的omega，<br/>“我也是omega，我不会伤害你。”<br/>罗宾一边解释一边释放出自己的信息素，另一种柔和的花香出现，冲淡了昙花香气的浓烈。</p><p>温和的omega信息素让罗不再那么警惕，他的意识也稍稍清醒过来，在他辨认出眼前的人是罗宾后，男人的身体就松懈下来，草帽团的omega是可以信任的人。罗甚至连开口说话的力气都没有，他只是点点头，示意自己已经明白状况了。</p><p>罗宾这才重新走近床上的红心船长，她摘下了罗的帽子，杂乱的黑发出现在女人面前，罗宾轻柔地将落在脖颈上的碎发拨开，露出omega后颈的腺体，柔软的腺体发红肿胀，已经做好了被标记的准备。不过罗宾不会这么做，她只是轻轻扶住罗的脖颈，把注射器尖锐的针头刺入敏感的腺体，罗宾手掌下的身体颤抖了一下，然后就变得紧张僵硬。</p><p>罗宾一边推动注射器，一边轻抚罗的侧颈，<br/>“放松，只是抑制剂。”<br/>红心船长在罗宾的安抚和抑制剂的共同作用下变得安静，沉默一直持续到罗宾拔出空了的注射器针头。罗宾用医用棉压在针眼上面，直到血液不再渗出，罗也在这样的过程中逐渐脱离自己的发情期。</p><p>乔巴的抑制剂高效快速，在罗宾站起身时，罗几乎就意识清醒了。发情期的其他症状都会褪去，只剩下一些难耐的情热，那需要omega自己解决。<br/>“多谢。”<br/>罗缓慢地从床上坐起身，向面前的罗宾道谢。罗的脸颊上泛着红晕，金色的眼睛还有些湿润，仰脸看向罗宾时就显出一些难得的孩子气。那让罗宾的目光越发柔和，<br/>“这没什么。不过接下来就要靠你自己了。”<br/>罗宾微笑着打趣了一下红心船长，然后就打算把房间留给需要解决生理需求的男人。</p><p>罗眨了眨眼然后才反应过来罗宾对自己的打趣，男人沉默着戴上了自己的帽子，表情被遮在帽檐下的阴影里。罗的目光看向自己的断臂，他向着自己惨烈的伤口伸出手掌，看起来他打算通过疼痛抑制自己的情热，但是一支手掌阻止了他的乱来，那是从罗身体上突然生长出的一支手臂。</p><p>罗惊愕地抬起头，对上了表情愠怒的罗宾，女人用不赞成的目光看着罗，像是捉住弟弟闯祸的长姐，<br/>“你是医生，特拉男君，你不应该这样对待你的身体。”<br/>罗的表情僵硬了一下，<br/>“海军随时都会追上来，这只是最快的方式。”<br/>声音倒是足够坚定，但是不肯与罗宾对视的眼睛显出了几分心虚。</p><p>“路飞他们在外面，就算被海军追上来也没关系。”<br/>罗沉默下来，他不肯与罗宾对视也不肯再回应罗宾的话，像是赌气的孩子。同为omega的罗宾能理解罗的沉默，突如其来的发情期会让omega的安全感更加薄弱，那种无法操控身体，被迫沉沦在情欲中的屈辱是每个omega的噩梦，尤其是像罗和罗宾这样经常身处动荡之中的人。发情期后不得不进行的自慰会打破他们最后一点尊严。</p><p>但是罗的身体已经无法承受这样的对待了，而且，最重要的是，omega不应该用这样残酷的方式对待自己的生理本能，这又不是什么需要惩罚的罪过。罗宾在一次次痛苦中得出了这样的结论。<br/>“我不会放任你伤害自己的，至少这次不行。”<br/>罗宾严肃地对罗说，女人手掌的力度表达了她的决心。</p><p>红心船长抿起嘴唇，<br/>“你也是omega，你应该明白的，妮可当家的。”<br/>“所以我才要阻止你，阻止你像我从前一样做出这种傻事。”<br/>罗与罗宾对视，他听说过恶魔之子的故事，他们同样从年幼就开始逃亡，甚至罗宾的经历要比他更为黑暗。罗看着罗宾严肃的表情，他的心就像是被刺了一下，他们的感受在此刻共通。</p><p>“我知道了。”<br/>红心船长低下头回应了罗宾，他不会再选择伤害自己的方式。罗宾这才欣慰地微笑起来，女人的手掌变成花瓣，然后消失在罗的面前。罗宾放心地转身离开，在女人即将推开房门时，罗突然开口叫住了她，<br/>“妮可当家的…你…能帮我一下吗？”</p><p>罗宾回头就看见了强忍羞惭的红心船长，罗的表情看起来还算平静，可他的手掌却几乎要把床单抓破了。罗宾的目光看向罗无力垂下的断臂，心下了然，男性omega只靠前面的抚慰无法到达高潮，现在只有一只手的罗确实无法解决生理需求。乐于助人的历史学家接受了红心船长的求助，女人露出了一个温和的笑容，<br/>“乐意效劳。”</p><p> </p><p>罗重新躺回了床上，只不过这次是赤裸的。罗宾贴心地背过身去，双手交叉在胸前，生长出更多手臂为罗提供帮助。手掌贴心地扶住罗的断臂，使它远离罗的身体并且保持水平，手掌们温和地为它提供支撑和保护。剩余的手掌则抚上了其他部位，它们不带有过多的挑逗意味，只是轻柔地抚摸男人裸露的皮肤，试图让罗放松并且适应这些手掌。</p><p>罗从未被如此多的手掌触碰，那感觉怪极了，就像赤裸着落入人群，有种被众人分享微妙感。可罗知道，这些手掌都来自同一个人，来自那个背对着自己的omega。也许是没有被罗宾注视，女人的背影让罗感到安心，他逐渐在这种温和的触碰中放松下来，罗宾也能感知到手掌下的身体变得放松。</p><p>手掌们开始移向更敏感的部位，男人的胸乳被手掌覆盖，手指轻轻划过皮肤然后在乳晕处打转，女人的指甲刮过敏感的乳尖，直到它变得硬挺。其他的手指沿着纹身抚摸，结实的腰腹也被柔软的手掌抚弄，腹肌漂亮的纹理都在女人的手下，男人身体的模样在罗宾脑海里逐渐清晰。红心船长用手背遮住眼睛，咬住嘴唇忍耐自己的呻吟。</p><p>腿间早已硬挺的性器也被女人的手掌握住，它们默契配合为omega带来欢愉，纤长的手指摩擦柱身，柔软的指腹揉弄顶端。快感让男人忍不住想要蜷起双腿，但是其他的手掌及时阻止了罗的行动，那些手掌像是柔软的镣铐把罗的双腿固定在床上，omega只能颤抖着感受所有快感。</p><p>压抑的呻吟从齿缝溢出，罗宾注意到了这微小的声音，用手掌及时地打开了罗的嘴巴，在他咬伤自己之前。手指隔在罗的牙齿之间，使他无法合拢双唇。女人为了体贴不想发出声音的红心船长，还伸出手指在男人的口腔之中搅弄，柔软的舌被捉住亵玩，难耐的呻吟都变成了含糊不清的呜咽。无法咽下的涎液顺着唇角流下，在男人的下巴和胡须留下水迹，可怜的红心船长连拒绝都说不出来。</p><p>带着颤音的呜咽从罗口中发出，是女人纤细的手指进入了后穴，穴口在罗宾指尖的揉弄下变得柔软，淫液已经多得打湿大腿。罗的腿间变得湿漉滑腻，握着大腿根部的手掌们只能更加用力，甚至有软肉从指缝间溢出。手掌们一起用力，推起omega的腿，并且让它们张开，好方便腿间的手掌行动。</p><p>罗的身体被摆弄成十分诱人的姿态，omega的双腿固定在他的胸前并且大大分开，私密处就这样袒露在空气之中。软穴不安地颤抖着，纤细的手指温和地探入其中，它们在紧窄柔嫩的内壁中探索。柔软的穴口被两根手指向两边拉开，好让更多的手指纠缠着进入其中。罗感觉自己好像要被女人从内部打开，从未体验过的快感让罗眼泪顺着眼角溢出，他甚至还发出了无法抑制的抽泣声。</p><p>泪水滴到女人的手上，手掌就体贴地用指腹轻轻拭去男人的泪水，可是后穴不停传来的饱胀快感让罗的眼泪无法停下，敏感点也被女人灵活的手指压住揉按，手掌们在罗的身体上四处作乱，已经红肿的乳尖依旧在被掐弄，性器敏感的顶端被女人的掌心揉按，连耳垂上的金环都在被女人的手指拨弄，罗身上任何一处敏感都在被挑逗，红心船长的脸颊几乎要被自己的眼泪完全浸湿了。<br/>“不…停下…妮可当家的……”<br/>男人含糊不清地吐露出求饶的话语，于是好心的历史学家加快了手上的动作，试图让罗快一点到达高潮。</p><p>罗这次什么也说不出来了，男人金色的瞳孔甚至都开始涣散起来，过多的快感让他几乎要失去意识，只有柔嫩的内壁还在本能地绞紧，直到被手指送上高潮。</p><p>红心船长瘫软在床上喘息，他的眼睛还在失焦，像是沉浸在之前快感中无法自拔。那些手掌不再禁锢罗的身体，它们轻柔地放下男人的腿，让罗的身体恢复放松状态。<br/>“需要我送你去浴室吗？特拉男君。”<br/>罗宾依旧背对着床上的男人，手掌也都规矩地离开了罗的身体。</p><p>罗终于恢复了意识，omega把身体蜷成一团，脸颊埋进柔软的枕头里，像是在逃避刚才发生的事，<br/>“不用，妮可当家的。”<br/>男人的声音闷闷地传出来，还带着余韵的颤音。<br/>“好可爱……”<br/>罗宾在心里想着，那些手臂也跟着一起摇摆了一下，床上的罗却被吓了一跳，男人像是炸毛的猫一样弹起身，<br/>“我自己可以！”</p><p>紧接着，就像是证明自己一样，罗用能力迅速地把自己送进了浴室，床上只剩下一条柔软的毛巾，<br/>“阿拉！”<br/>罗宾惊讶地转过身，女人看着那块毛巾忍不住笑出了声，罗宾挥挥手解除了能力，让那些手臂全都变成花瓣，最后消失不见。</p><p>女人想起了罗逃走前扔下的道谢，勾起唇角回应浴室里的omega，<br/>“不用谢，特拉男君。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>